A Visit
by MrsPunk
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant comes to visit Tanith Low after the fight with the White Cleaver at The Sanctuary. Please review.


**A visit**

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Tanith or Skulduggery...just borrowed them, for fun._

_It shows what happened after Skulduggery defeats Serpine, and Tanith was severely hurt by The White Cleaver. Just so you know.  
And please, review. This is my first Skulduggery Pleasant-fanfic._

Tanith Low had followed Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain to the Sanctuary to stop Nefarian Serpine in his plans to bring back the Faceless Ones. Before they had reached Serpine, they had run into The White Cleaver. Tanith had made the decision to stay behind and fight him, even if she, in the back of her mind, knew it was impossible.  
Tanith had been severely injured in the fight. Just when she thought she had defeated him, he threw his scythe through her and she had nearly died. Skulduggery had helped her out of the Sanctuary and to the Bentley. After being helped into the car, she passed out.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in what appeared to be a hospital bed. It took a few seconds before her mind cleared enough to realise that Skulduggery had brought her to Kenspeckle Grouse. She lifted the quilt and her gown to see that her wound had healed. Most of the pain was gone, but there was still a dull ache in her back and she felt very weak. She tried to get out of bed, slowly. She sat on the edge of the bed, when he appeared in the door frame.  
- Aren't you supposed to rest?  
She looked at the visitor, and smiled.  
- I feel fine.  
She put her feet on the cold floor, and tried to stand up. The pain in her back intensified, and she bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. She fell to the floor, and landed on her hands and knees. Skulduggery rushed towards her and helped her back in bed.  
- Thank you. I guess I should stay in bed.  
- I think that's good idea.  
He sat down on the bed, next to her. The pain started to subside, so she sat up.  
- How's Ghastly?  
- Still a statue.  
- I suppose he won't be around for a while.  
- No, I think it may take a long time before we'll see him again.  
- And Val?  
- She's feeling better, but she can't walk yet. I can take her with me next time I come. Assuming that she can walk by then.  
- I'd like that, I kind of miss her.  
They went silent for a while. Out in the hallway, Grouse came rushing by. Skulduggery got up and walked to the door. He looked out in the hallway, but then returned to Taniths side. He sat down on the bed, and she looked at him.  
- Well?  
- What?  
She nodded towards the door.  
- Oh, that. He was just going to the bathroom.  
Tanith looked at him, and she laughed. She stopped laughing when Grouse came walking by in the hallway. After the sound of the footsteps died down, everything was silent.  
- The silence here is almost deafening. Do you know how long I will be staying here?  
- I think he said about two months.  
- Two months?! Two whole months?  
Tanith was in shock, she would never be able to stay here for two months. Just lying here, all alone. Skulduggery laughed a little, and Tanith looked at him.  
- I was just joking, he actually said two weeks.  
- Two weeks is still a long time.  
- I can keep you company.  
- That's very nice of you, but you don't want to be here for two whole weeks.  
- Maybe I do.  
Tanith looked at him. She smiled, and she was sure the smile was returned even if he didn't have lips.  
- Thank you. I really don't feel like being alone.  
She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He would've blushed, had he only had cheeks or blood.  
- Don't mention it. You should probably rest now.  
He got off the bed.  
- Where are you going?  
- I'm just going to sit in the chair there.  
He pointed to the chair in the corner, next to the door. Tanith bit her lip, and looked a little nervous.  
- Do you think... you could, maybe, sit here? On the bed?  
Skulduggery sat on the bed again, and Tanith smiled.  
- Skulduggery?  
- Yes?  
- I like you.  
Skulduggery looked at her.  
- I like you too, Tanith Low. You are quite the fighter.  
- So are you.

The End.


End file.
